Trop fière pour vivre
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: OS en réponse au 22e défi du Poney Fringant. Histoire relatant le premier cas de la Grande Peste du 3e âge


Cette histoire se déroule dans le monde de Tolkien bien qu'aucun nom d'endroit, de personne ou d'objet ne soient mentionnés.

bonne lecture à tous.

**

* * *

**

**Trop fière pour vivre**

Comment expliquer à une fillette de cinq ans ce qu'est la mort? Comment expliquer à sa propre fille qu'il ne vous reste plus que quelques jours à vivre?

Mon histoire a débuté il y moins d'une semaine. Je n'étais alors qu'une jeune femme comme toutes les autres. Comme toute bonne mère, je passais mes journées à la maison. Je prenais soin de ma fille et de mon mari. Je ne sais pas exactement comment tout cela est arrivé, mais dès la seconde où je l'ai vu entrer ce soir là, j'ai compris que quelque chose s'était produit. Il avait le regard pratiquement vide. Ce soir là, il n'a même pas jeté un regard sur sa fille. Notre fille. Notre petit ange qui avait encore toute sa vie devant elle. Il s'est contenté de marmonner quelque chose et à filé au lit.

«Tu es trop fière», me disais ma mère. J'aurais tant du l'écouter. Mais au lieu de quérir l'aide d'un guérisseur, je me suis dit qu'une bonne épouse comme moi pouvait prendre soin de son mari sans aide. Je lui ai préparé des remèdes que je croyais efficace contre la fièvre. Mais qui aurait pu se douter que ce n'en était pas une comme les autres. J'ai passé la nuit à éponger son corps et à cuisiner toute sorte de remède. Je les ai tous essayé et pas un seul n'a fonctionné…

Si j'avais agit avant, il serait peut-être encore en vie. Depuis deux jours, il avait du mal à dormir. Il ne mangeait pratiquement plus. Comme à toutes les fois, je me suis dit qu'il guérirait. Il n'était pas aussi solide qu'il voulait le laisser croire. Il le cachait à tous. Mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien. Je le connaissais trop bien pour être si facilement dupée. Mais ce ne fut que cette nuit là qu'il me laissa enfin lui venir en aide. Mais ce fut également cette nuit là qu'il ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois. Sa fièvre était devenue incontrôlable.

Là encore, j'aurais pu agir. J'aurais pu quérir le guérisseur ou au moins le fossoyeur. Mais j'étais trop fière. En pleine nuit, j'ai foncé dans l'obscurité avec dans ma charrette le corps de mon tendre époux. J'étais trop fière pour avouer avoir failli à ma tâche. J'ai creusé une tombe au pied de cet arbre où nous nous étions rencontrés. Je savais que cet endroit lui plaisait et qu'il aurait approuvé mon choix. Je savais qu'il aurait aimé y reposer à jamais.

Lorsque le soleil s'est levé et que ma fillette a réclamé son repas, je lui ai menti. Je lui ai dit que son père était parti tôt pour travailler. J'ai menti à tous ceux qui se sont questionné lorsqu'ils m'ont aperçu seule dans le jardin. Nous avions l'habitude de passer quelques minutes entre nous et je l'accompagnais jusqu'à notre arbre. À son arbre désormais…

Là encore, j'aurais pu agir. J'aurais pu confesser mon crime et demander de déterrer son corps pour lui rendre les hommages qu'il méritait. Mais jamais je n'aurais osé violer la dernière demeure de mon époux.

Et une dernière fois j'aurais pu agir lorsque la fièvre m'a gagnée. Au lieu de quérir l'aide d'un guérisseur, par fierté, je me suis barricadée chez moi au près de ma si belle fillette. Elle dort si paisiblement en cet instant qu'il me parait improbable de la réveiller pour lui expliquer ce qui m'arrive. Je sais parfaitement qu'il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps à vivre. Je sais également qu'elle ne me quittera jamais. Malgré sa faim ou une fièvre qui ne tardera pas à apparaitre, elle va rester bien en sécurité dans mes bras, car c'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Et qu'elle va y rester jusqu'à la fin des temps. Quoi d'autre une fillette de cinq ans pourrait-elle faire alors qu'elle n'a plus la moindre famille pour la protéger.

***

Ce fut ainsi que la peste fit ses premières victimes. Et que, lorsque les corps furent découverts, qu'elle se transmit aussi rapidement qu'une rumeur dans un village. Mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est que tout aurait pu être épargné si une femme avait décidée de passer par-dessus sa fierté et avait demandé l'aide d'un spécialiste. Elle-même et sa fille aurait été épargnées, mais également des dizaines et des dizaines de citoyens innocents qui n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire…


End file.
